


Tangled Threads

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, tangled relationship web, very very mild dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: What is Matt supposed to do when his idol, Kylo Ren, takes more than a slight interest in the guy Matt's had his eye on, Techie?





	Tangled Threads

Just about every day, Matt mentioned to the computer tech who worked nearby something about how great Kylo Ren was, but of course that wasn’t exclusive information. Basically anybody who interacted with Matt got the daily updates–new theories about what kind of powers he had or what his current whereabouts were. His coworkers had long ago figured out that if they just barely acknowledged it, they could get him to shut up faster (asking, or worse, telling him to shut up only led to Rage, and that was something nobody liked dealing with in the workplace). 

But Techie–he seemed to be the only one who actually listened. And he asked questions. And he had just the cutest little impressed expression, and Matt loved seeing it, so he talked with him about it even more, even when he wasn’t sure if he was communicating in a particularly eloquent way. 

“Is he really so strong?” Techie asked once.

“Are you kidding? I mean, not that he’d need to, since he could just choke a guy out easy as looking at him, but if he did, he could break you in half. Well, not you personally. Well, yes, he definitely could, but like, he wouldn’t need to. Probably.”

If he’d thought that would intimidate Techie, well, it may have, but it only made him more curious. The other employees were grateful for it, since it meant Matt started focusing his updates on Techie and leaving everyone else alone. 

But, it seemed, his success at getting another admirer on board had worked a little too well. Techie didn’t just admire Ren–he absolutely, 100% had a crush on him. 

This was confirmed one day when, stammering and blushing, Techie brought a little update of his own to Matt. Apparently Ren had needed someone to override Hux’s access restrictions to something, and he’d needed them right that second. Techie had been available and so, like a sacrificial animal, had been offered up. At first he’d been frightened that General Hux would be angry, but Ren had promised there would be no need to worry.

“I thought he’d be much sterner, you know. And he seems younger than I thought–”

“Wait, you saw him _without the mask_?”

Techie nodded, blushing now that he was suddenly the expert. “It was just as you said. He does sort of look like you–”

Matt’s heart leapt.

“–except, you know. More mysterious. And so powerful.”

Matt’s heart dropped.

“And with dark hair,” Techie added. 

“Well. That’s what I’ve been told. We look a lot alike, besides the hair color.” In truth, Matt had never seen Ren’s face, but someone who had had been dumb enough to mention to Matt that there was a resemblance and he hadn’t stopped talking about it since. And now Techie had confirmed it! He wondered if that meant he still had a chance. A weak copy of Ren was still better than nothing.

“So when I finished, he thanked me, and he complimented me on how quickly I had done it, and uh, he said he’d always ask for me. So I’ll be able to tell you more if he needs me again.”

Matt couldn’t decide whether to frown or smile. On one hand, an inside source was huge, especially one as eager to discuss the matter with him as Techie. On the other hand, he felt that urgent hand of his jealousy yanking on his collar. So he just shoved his glasses up his nose and said, “Let me know if you need any more information when he wants your help again. I’ve got lots, you know, stuff I haven’t even told you yet. The real good secrets.”

This was a lie–at best, it was just a rehashing of rumors and possibilities he had had time to think about the most. And it couldn’t compare with Techie’s actual firsthand accounts, since it seemed like Ren needed his help with something all the time, all of a sudden. It smelled to Matt like he was just looking for a reason to call on him…especially since Techie was being complimented all the time. Ren gave him an access code so he could reach more places on the Finalizer, ostensibly to help. Ren brushed against him, moving behind him, and was just as strong and tall as everyone (Matt) said. 

And then one morning, General Hux showed up at the station where Matt and Techie worked, fully unexpected, as if descending upon them from the heavens for an inspection. It didn’t surprise Techie–not that this made it any less terrifying–that he was soon singled out for a conversation.

“You’ve been rather helpful to Commander Ren lately, haven’t you?”

Techie’s voice cracked when he answered, but he did answer. “He was kind enough to say so, sir.”

Hux smirked. “ _Kind?_ That’s a new one. Apparently you’re the one who’s getting him past the data blocks I’ve had set up.”

There was no use denying it. “I would not have refused a direct order from Commander Ren, sir.”

“And that’s why you’re spending so much time in his company?”

“On-on his orders, yes.”

There was an odd expression on Hux’s face, one that Matt realized, with a start, was jealousy. 

“On his orders, of course. Perhaps I need to have a word with him about what sort of _orders_ he gives.”

And then he swept out, leaving Matt wondering, too, just exactly what was going on behind closed doors, and whether it was worth being jealous over. 

 

“So I’m gonna like, need you to be honest with me,” Matt said later that day as he and Techie ate lunch together. The prospect already seemed to alarm Techie, who shrank over his tray like a wilted leaf.

“I–sorry? I’ve never lied to you or anything like that–”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I’m not saying you were, I just–it’s important that you answer this question honestly. Yeah?”

Techie didn’t look particularly reassured, but he said, “Yeah, okay.”

“Have you _done_ anything with Kylo Ren?”

Techie’s knuckles went white around his fork. “Uh, _anything_? What kind of anything–?”

“Like, anything.”

“I–I mean, I trust you a lot, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want to, to–break any promises or–”

Well, that answered at least part of Matt’s question.

“Okay, okay,” he said, barreling over Techie’s half-squeaked excuses. “Don’t worry about the specifics or anything like that, I’m not here to get you to give up Imperial secrets or anything like that. I can respect that you don’t kiss and tell.” He actually didn’t, not at all, at least in this situation because he was fucking _dying_ to know, but he had to figure out a way to ease Techie’s mind. “But how about you give me a hint and then I’ll shut up, okay?”

Techie bit his lip, considering the offer, and then pulled at the collar of his work shirt so Matt could see the nebulous purple trail of bites across his throat and shoulder. Matt nearly choked on his milk. 

“You–he–?”

“Mmhm.” Quickly, Techie pulled the collar back into place, just barely covering it all. “I–I know you’re really enthusiastic and I love that but please don’t tell anyone, please?”

Matt was already mentally writing his latest message board post about this exclusive little update but he just nodded and said, “I won’t, I’m not gonna. You can trust me.”

Techie smiled, and that alone was worth the promise. He looked so sweet. “Thank you.”

“So okay, I lied, though, one more question. Just one more!”

“Okay, okay, yes–?”

“Are you like–an item? Or–?”

Techie laughed, though there was something nervous about it, too. “Oh no, I mean, not like–no. I. Well. Okay, don’t tell anyone this, either, promise promise?” 

Matt nodded so hard he nearly sent his glasses flying.

Techie leaned in, conspiratorial. “So this is just a theory, but I think–I think maybe Hux and Kylo Ren are broken up, maybe?”

Matt frowned. This was not something he’d ever heard about. “Were they, uh? Together?”

“I mean, I don’t know. I’m just guessing. But I think he’s trying to make Hux jealous.”

“Well, that’s no good for you. You shouldn’t be involved in their little petty whatever.”

Techie shrugged. “It’s–fun in the meantime. I don’t expect it to be, like. A thing. But I guess redheads are hard to come by around here so, uh. I dunno.”

Matt pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Well, maybe you should be with someone who actually wants to be with you?”

He hadn’t really meant to say that, and the way it made Techie peer at him made his heart stutter. “I don’t know if…there’s–what do you mean?”

But before Matt could answer, Techie’s data pad began to beep and vibrate, and he rose suddenly. “Oh–oh, sorry. I’m sorry. I’m gonna–I have to go.”

_Go do what?_ Matt wanted to scream, but instead he just stared down at his lunch, half tempted to go fight Kylo Ren himself, barehanded. 

 

Techie hadn't really meant to get himself seduced by Kylo Ren. He really hadn't.

The attention was just....different. Deep down, he knew that Ren was just using him to make Hux jealous. As subtle as the general thought he was being, it was pretty obvious to any person who had the faintest bit of observational ability. The way Hux stalked around, asking pointed questions....

He wasn't lying to Matt about it being fun in the meantime. The idea that anybody might be in love with him was distant and faint as the furthest stars, but that someone might want to just fuck around--well--okay. He was shy, but not unwilling. And Kylo Ren wasn't half-bad teacher, though Techie was no innocent (porn, it turns out, is not a half-bad teacher some of time. If you keep your expectations realistic). 

Different with a real person. Different having Kylo-fucking-Ren pinning you down with just raw strength, no Force required, he was just that big and that strong--

_His arms look just like Matt's..._

It was hard to not make the comparisons. As soon as he'd told Matt they looked alike, Matt had gotten this look on his face that was so _flattered_ , and it was true that Kylo Ren did have a dark aura around him, something breathtaking and a little frightening, but on a basic physical level, they had the same dark eyes and broad shoulders, stood the same-ish height (though Matt was usually hunched and scowling while Ren moved with confidence and purpose), had the same kind of nose and lips. 

Probably Ren knew that Techie was making these comparisons, but didn't really give a fuck. What was important to him was that he was getting a little malleable version of Hux to do what he liked with. Only once did Techie protest, when Ren tried to yank his pants down, like, immediately after getting him alone one time, but he had given out a little cry, feeling his heart shoot up into his throat, and Ren stopped immediately, watching him with a cool emptiness like a cat. 

"I--Not right--not yet. I-I have to get there?"

Techie's voice was so high and unsure, looking into his face, certain that the notoriously-capricious Ren would just go for it anyway, protests be damned. He thought about screaming for Matt to help him, though of course there was no way Matt would hear. But Ren just gave a brisk, comprehending nod, and eased up a little bit, though _easing up_ just meant kissing and biting and rough handling. More bites. He was collared in bites. 

When Ren was done, he asked if Hux had seen him.

"The General has....asked me questions..." Techie answered, softly.

"You know I wouldn't let him punish you," Ren answered.

And no punishment had come.

At night, Techie lay awake in bed and ran his thumb along the bite marks, wondering how Matt's mouth would fit against his collarbone, against the softness of his throat. 

 

Matt had made up his mind–he’d tell Techie the truth today. That he was jealous, that it made him jealous when Techie was spending so much time with Kylo Ren, getting devoured and who knew what else–stars, what else had Ren and Techie done? After all, Ren was on a whole other level when it came to most things, so sex was probably no exception. 

Of course, this would be a delicate extraction. If Techie really was Ren’s new plaything, it probably wasn’t going to be so easy to get him away, and who was Matt, anyway, to try and take him? There was the very real risk of Ren simply slicing him in half and keeping Techie for himself without a second thought.

Also, he might want to consider whether or not Techie even wanted to be with him. That wasn’t something they’d exactly discussed yet.

Matt was so lost in thought over the whole matter that he nearly walked directly into General Hux, managing to catch himself before actually colliding with him, thankfully. He scrambled to get out of the way, but Hux called him back. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you looking for your friend? The one whose time Ren has decided to monopolize?”

The look on Hux’s face was nothing short of scary. Matt ground his teeth a little bit, deciding how to answer.

“Yes, sir. I, uh. Wanted to talk to him. My friend, not Lord Ren.”

“I see. Has Ren been poaching?”

“Beg your pardon?”

Hux let himself smile just a little bit, and that was somehow even scarier. “It would not surprise me to learn that Ren has stolen someone else’s lover just to satisfy his own voraciousness.” Someone else’s lover who bore a striking resemblance to Hux, slender and red-haired with large pale eyes. 

“He, um. Isn’t my lover.” The blush stealing across Matt’s neck and cheeks told a different story, no doubt, even though he was telling the truth.

“Isn’t he? I wouldn’t have guessed, from the time the two of you seem to spend together. So long as it doesn’t come in the way of your work, it’s nothing to me. But that friend seems to be getting in the way of Ren’s…work.”

Hux’s jaw tightened. 

“He–I don’t think he wants to offend Ren,” Matt blurted out. 

“It does seem like those who do don’t come out for the better, doesn’t it?” General Hux gave him a long look. For all Matt's research and chatter about Ren, about his powers, his use of the Force, all of that, he hadn’t given Hux a second thought, but now he was beginning to suspect that Hux could see into his head just as well. “I’m not in the habit of being altruistic, but perhaps I can straighten this out for you.”

Before Matt could say anything, he was gone, down the corridor.

 

Later that evening, Techie knocked on the door of Matt’s closet-sized room and asked if he come in and watch holos, and of course Matt said yes.

He didn’t seem upset in the least, just eager to share the latest. “I guess Ren and Hux are back together? I–it was an exciting thing, but. You know. A little scary, too.”

“Well, Kylo Ren is a very intimidating figure, you know,” Matt said with authority, knowing perfectly well by this point Techie knew much better than he did. 

“Yeah!” Techie nodded. “I mean, he wasn’t rough or anything with me–well–I mean…not any more than I liked–sorry, that’s a lot of information–but I guess there was a lot of pressure, you know, and it’s nicer to have a more low-key thing going on, yeah?”

Matt swallowed hard. “Y-yeah. Definitely.”

“I mean, it’s just. Nicer sometimes. To just hang out with someone nice.” He looked over. “You know? Just less drama. Less jealousy. Thank kind of thing.”

“Oh, of course.”

There was a moment of quiet.

“Matt,” Techie said, finally. “I’m. Uh. Flirting with you.”

“Yeah?” He couldn’t believe how much his voice went up at the end of a single-syllable word, but Techie just smiled.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr drabbles that were fully created thanks to people asking for more! You're all so sweet, this whole thing exists just because you asked! <3


End file.
